Casamiento improvisado
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Rivaille no estaba nada, nada feliz con eso. El bosque no era un puto lugar para casarse, menos lleno de titanes, definitivamente: no era el momento. Aún así, no pudo decirle que no a Eren. Quizás casarse allí no fuera tan malo. ErenxRivaille.


Voy a ser responsable e iré poniendo los fics que me han pedido, aquí va uno que pidió "Tiernamentesadica/Johana" en mi ask, si, cualquier duda consultar en mi ask. Debo un fic Eruri... pero ese por desgracia está en mi compu... y un fic JeanxMarco, así que esperen también de ellos :3

**Pareja: **ErenxRivaille.  
**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Hajime Isayama.  
**Advertencia:** No mucho.

No era el lugar para una boda, definitivamente no lo era, un bosque espeso y lleno de suciedad que el mayor odia. No era el momento, no era la forma... pero aún así era lindo hacerlo allí, el refrescante viento acarició con dulzura ambos rostros en una tonada alegre. Rivaille nunca fue bueno para esas cosas, pero ahora, tomaba la mano de Eren entre la suya y trataba de enfocar una sonrisa desde sus pálidos labios.

No puede, simplemente no es bueno para ello.

En cambio, Eren está sonriendo plenamente. Rivaille tiene envidia de él, que aquello se le haga tan jodidamente fácil y a él penosamente imposible.

–Vamos... dilo, Levi...–susurró Eren en voz baja buscando a tientas el rostro del mayor.

–No...–respondió con la voz hecha un hilo.

–¿Ento-nces... no... me... acept-as?–

–Te acepto...–la mirada de Corporal seguía en el suelo, no aguantaba ver la sonrisa tan plena en el rostro de ese muchacho.

–Yo Eren Yeager... te haré a ti Levi... feliz...–

–El resto de mi vida...–susurró en un respingo ahogado mientras sentía que el muchacho de diecisiete años deslizaba un anillo de plata sobre su dedo.

Eren siempre lo guardó... por mucho, mucho tiempo... en el bolsillo de su uniforme. Esperando un descuido de Rivaille para pedirle matrimonio, ojalá y éste no lo rechazara. El menor soñó tanto ese día y allí estaba, el día más feliz de su vida, Eren derrama unas cuantas lágrimas y Rivaille aprieta la quijada con desesperación.

Se niega a lo que pasa.

–Puto mentiroso...–susurra con impotencia, odia esto... realmente lo odia. Duele... demasiado.

–Pasaba tanto tiempo... esperando esto Levi... me dijiste que me aceptarías cuando...fuera la ocasión ideal...–Eren reía, la sangre carmín escapaba de su boca y Rivaille sostenía con fuerza su mano alzada en el aire. –Casarte... conmigo... y te haría feliz... el resto de mi vida, algún día, quizás... yo sería igual de fuerte que tú y podría protegerte...–susurró de manera amarga, mientras daba una pequeña carcajada.

–Mentiroso... puto co-cobarde...–

–Oye... ¿y si me dices esposo? ¿có-cómo sería eso, eh? tal vez... yo empiece... este es nuestro primer día de casados de todas fo-formas...–

–Maldita sea, para...–rogaba Rivaille mientras el pecho le ardía.

Ese no era el lugar, no era la ocasión... no era la forma. Rivaille odiaba eso... aquello lo estaba matando, Eren... estaba muriendo. Eren... lo único que empezó a darle sentido a su vida se desvanecía demostrándole que nunca sería feliz. Si Yeager no estaba... ya no había felicidad para él.

La mano de Eren viajó hasta el rostro petrificado en angustia de Rivaille con suavidad, como esas veces que le hacía el amor a pesar de la fingida molestia del mayor.

–Es mucho... pedirte una sonrisa ¿verdad?... ojalá... seas feliz...–

–Mentiroso...–Eren lo sintió, una pequeña gota salada cayó en su rostro.

–Esposo... suena bien para usarlo en ti...–continuó Eren. Cada vez le era más difícil hablar–Oye... Levi... ¿volvamos a vernos, te parece?–

–Mentiroso...–repetía Rivaille lleno de rabia y dolor.–No hay un para siempre, es pura mierda...también el "resto de mi vida"...y tú bastardo me haces creer en él para irte...–

–Perdón, Levi... sólo... no te divorcies de mi ahora...–sonrió como un niño, mientras la vida de sus ojos desaparecía lentamente y la mano que aferraba la de su superior se iba aflojando más y más.–Gracias... por creer en mí hasta el final y aunque te mintiera...–

Los labios de Eren marcaron una última sonrisa mientras entre la borrosa vista su amante por años le susurró las últimas palabras que escucharía.

En otra ocasión , cuando lo vuelva a ver... sí cumplirá su promesa y lo hará feliz por siempre, se lo debía, era una promesa pendiente... quizás para otra vida.

Y Corporal lo hizo...en el momento preciso, cuando Eren estaba agonizando y con todo el dolor que acarreaba ello Levi había hecho a Yeager el hombre más feliz del mundo en ese bosque en medio de la nada infectado de titanes.

_"¿Sabes mentiroso? creo... que siempre fue la ocasión para declararlo, pero no lo hice... quizás yo soy el puto cobarde, ya estoy listo para decirlo idiota, Eren... yo... tu esposo... te ama y te amará por siempre"._

**N.A: **Bien, la muchacha me había pedido un fic trágico... creo que este es algo trágico, al menos Eren cumplió su sueño aunque fuera en el ocaso de su vida... casarse con Levi.


End file.
